Something Unexpected
by NarikoKaori
Summary: We all know the story line of Saints Row. We know how it all ends, but do we know what happens when our female boss after the fourth game? She seen her share of woes and joy, but there was something a little different that does take place after the fourth game. (It's a little more... well different. Everybody may or may no be ooc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Something Unexpected**  
 **Chapter 1.**

After the fall of ZInyak, I had took over the role of leadership. I had traveled in time forwards and backwards, it was thrilling to say to least. I did not complain that much despite that Johnny had heed out the mongrels, Shaundi had created the Mona Lisa. Kinzie was over thrilled like the others, although she never told me what she had done.  
I, however, truly felt empty on the inside. Everybody I truly cared about had died with me the day Earth was destroyed. My boyfriend, which I had not introduced to my friends, his death effected me heavily. Since then everything really went to hell for me, I didn't want to settle with this darkness anymore, although I tried to leave it behind.  
There was this one day that truly made me feel incredible and alive, it made me realize that I had a better purpose in life. Even if I showed the world what I really am like on the inside, it would hinder me fully, show weakness to my enemies and more people could die.  
Many days I spent in the stimulation, I destroyed so much things that I literally begged Kenzie to create my little paradise in the simulation where I could reside for a long time. Nobody bothered me much nor did they desire to, as they were too focused on their own drama.  
Everybody called me Rayne, a persona to hide the real underneath this mess of awesomeness. I had a real name once, as to tell you the truth, I cannot ever repeat it to you as for the fear of my own shadows.  
My childhood wasn't a walk in the park, my father was a drunken asshole, and my mother was a stripper that had dropped out of high-school when she was fifteen because of my father forgot to use condoms. But thanks to that, I exist today with a reason to live and not think back on my father...although I do dream about killing him.  
I did need a vacation, so I sent the request to my navigators. Somewhere with pearly white sands, turquoise water and human breathable conditions.  
The destination was not easy to find.

Kinzie tinkered on a new piece of technology that she had drew the blueprints with my scientists. All four of them looked concentrated on the wristband. "It's finished, check out this baby!" Kinzie chirped, holding up the wristband carefully.  
I took the band in hand and placed it around my wrist, snapping it in place. "It has a time limit, if it hits zero you have to let it take a day to recharge"  
I held my index finger up, "I understand.. wait, if it runs out and I'm in danger then what?"  
She lets out a heavy sigh, explaining to me annoyed. "You would have to run away and wait until it charges!"  
I knew I should of not asked that question, but I did want to know. "Alright, fuck... that would take a while then, soo I'm going back to my throne room" I marched out of the room, the cape I robbed Zinyak of flew around me wildly. To the most point, I think I should have my own anti-gravity coat designed with the technology it would be remarkable.  
I left for the throne room , scanning with disinterest as to nobody remained in their other than my subordinates. I retreat for my bedroom quickly, unable to hold a smile. My room was beautiful as the technology can muster for me, I had to go full out with real cherry wood, mahogany and a star deck. I had mastered the room to me tastes, and it's not just Saint worthy. I played a song on the stereo, one I adore favorably. "It's Over" - Nemesea  
I laugh dryly at the thought of my heart is beating for the man, whom is younger than me by five years. His Gothic features made me curious with his intelligence, as to why did Matt have a interest in me.  
I hit the wall hardly, breaking the bones in my fist and the skin tearing open. "I shouldn't have fell in love with you, laid with you or kiss you... I...I am fucking pissed!" Another punch in the wall, causing my knuckles to peek out from the ripped skin.  
I cracked open a bottle after calling for a medic to my room, the Smirnoff reek of peppermint. The nostalgic memories of his kiss burning in my brain. As the medic readjusted my knuckles by fusing them back together and regrowing my skin. Only one thing it couldn't fix was the pain in my heart.  
I hated how Matt drove me to this pathetic tribulation. It made me so crazy that it felt like navigating through a rive of corpses. As to that I apologize for disturbing the faint of hearts.  
 _"It's always a nightmare, it's never a dream_  
 _The promise we made to kill the days between_  
 _They live in the heartbeat and sleep till the light is gone_

 _It's been so long_  
 _feels like pins and needles in my heart_  
 _So long_  
 _I can feel it tearing me apart_

 _It's never a whisper, it's always a scream_  
 _The promise we made to kill the time between_  
 _They live in the heartbeat and sleep till the light is gone_

 _It's been so long_  
 _Feels like pins and needles in my heart_  
 _so long_  
 _I can feel it tearing me apart"-_ Pins and Needles, The Birthday Massacre

I dipped my fingertips in a small bowl to my right, I painted a small black ink bird on the wall. "Maybe I did fuck up, always doing stupid things and here I am wailing in defeat because he loves another!"  
I dropped to my knees unable to stop the tears that fell, everything around me felt as if its caving in. I stood up slowly after I let out everything I felt, I stood up taking another swig from the bottle and cleaned myself up. My only other option was to head back to the simulation.  
Kinzie interrupts me from entering the pod, I turn to him with hazy eyes. "What is it, Kinz?" She rolled her eyes taking my bottle away, "I need to talk to you, privately"

We took a seat silently before she whispered lowly, "What's been going on with you, you've been acting so distant and it's concerning!"  
I shut my eyes attempting to block out her pep talk, as to she's trying to do a heart to heart conversation. I couldn't handle it as much as I thought. I knew I was suffering from regret, failure, depression.  
"I...check the room next to mine, the code...remember what I told you before" I whispered in her ear weakly before heading over to the simulation. I spent the rest of my day inside it, unleashing the heartache I felt.

Kinzie was glad to have Oleg back when she found out that her dear friend had her crush in the stasis pod in her private office. Rayne was feeling all types of emotions, especially sorrow that's been bugging her lately.  
As for concern, Kinzie decided upon herself that she will find out what is the thorn in her heart and ease it. Without a response from Ranye, she knew it must be boy troubles, she hacked in Rayne's private journals on her computer.  
"She..oh my god, I am sorry" Kinzie covered her mouth in horror as she read about her past and multiple files in her document folder. Despite the four password lock she could break in it without much hassle.  
As the hours passed she stormed to Matt's room and kicked the door open, surprised to see it unlocked. "Matt!" He was nowhere to be found, she grimaced darkly. She knew that this boy is hiding like a puss, as if he had Kinzie sensors.  
She searched every room on that floor, nothing came up by the scanners for his location. She never expressed a word, only her angered eyes told everything that went on like a war.  
On another floor thought, she did pick up his biological coding, from the scans he was closer to her than knew at first. He was in the lounge with his game pad in hand, earplugs in his ears. He stood up as soon as she marched towards him dangerously. His heart pounded in his chest, he doesn't understand what's going on.  
"Matt!"  
"What is it Kinzie?" He retorted sharply, his courage is higher than he thought he had. She narrowed her eyes at him and knocked him back with a fist. "You impeccable little tart, you need to grow up, stop acting like an impetus fool and talk to her!"

"...What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Zinyaks throne was marvelous, oh right my throne is amazing. As I scanned the room, my alien adviser to my right I listened to him as he explained to me about the tasks that I received for the day. Everything about these subcultures and their pleas for me, or to Zinyak as they believe, would release them from their bindings and how their numbers are dwindling. "Do tell them that we will send an a dresser down to report on their planets, population, and on forth. I wish to be informed about everything that is going on and then I will decide on what to do about them" I informed my adviser calmly, a glass of red wine in my right hand.  
With the assistance of alcohol, I did not feel so depressed as it worked for an anti-depressant at the time. I took another gradually small sip, feeling my stomach churn to worst. I asked for a bucket and threw my inside out, my heat pounding against my skull.  
"Rayne, I need to speak with you" I look up analyzing Matt as he walked in the room, my heart pounded against my chest painfully. I begin to shake uncontrollably, my tears grew worse, everything around me felt different. It feels as if I am seeing and feeling it happen, everything around my spins dangerously. My skin feels freezing cold despite my constant sweating, I think I'm dying now.  
I watched with hazy eyes as I toppled over my throne, my medics ran over to me. I couldn't watch the spinning anymore, so I shut my eyes.  
I heard Matt's shouting, calling for me to wake up, I didn't understand what's going on as I fall unconscious.

When I woke next I brought my hand to my face, feeling his tears that hit my face. I felt so cold and empty as if I'm a lost soul out of place, I didn't know why he would cry for somebody like me. "Are you alright, you worried me" He held me close against his body, not a word spoke from the both of us for awhile.  
The hours passed by, I asked him to leave me to rest. I let out a sigh as the leading Doctor read my vitals when he walked in, "You had us all worried, you nearly died... I would like to ask you this very serious question, " It leaned near my ear and whispered something that made my stomach drop. "How would you react if you had a child?"  
I read between the lines, realizing what he meant by that. "How long am I... how far?"  
"Two months"  
Later on released in the day, I retreated to my room for a few hours recovering from the initial shock. I missed my mother dearly, even though she had it far worse than I do know. I was thankful that she had pushed me to finish school, although it was hard to balance school and being with the Saints, in the end it was quite rewarding. For the records, it really is difficult.  
I head off to the tavern in the ship, greeting some of the warriors and the bartender inside, Eon was a nice Zin that had a human for a girlfriend, despite their physical differences, their heart said otherwise. "What will you be having, boss? The original?"  
I shook my head, only having the desire for water. "Water" as I spoke that word everybody stopped drinking and stared at me in horror. "What's wrong... right, umm between everybody in this room, the doc said I need water"  
After I spoke that they returned to what they were doing prior to this. When midnight stuck I head back to my room, ignoring Matt that was attempting to talk. "Rayne, hey wait up!"  
He pushed me against the wall, his lips against mine. My heart fluttered delightfully, my brain had no part of this deal. The next I knew was that I pushed him back, yelling at him angrily, wordless.  
I slapped him unable stop the urge, he was the one who made me this way. "No, stop! Please, you're hurting me okay... after all these...whatever we feel, what we have... It's breaking me, I can't stop it from hurting, so please...let me be"  
As I ran from him I slammed the door behind me, locking it quickly, I had no wish for him to bug me tonight. I collapsed on my pillow, tears escaping from my closed eyelids. The rabid knocking on the door became quieter as I dreamed of better places.

Running. That was the only thing I knew I was doing. From what I wondered. Only thing I heard was laughter, no voice or taunting words.  
"Run human, run from anything you care about" eyes flashing in front of me, I let out a terrified scream crashing on the ground heavily.  
"Who are you?!" I demanded, narrowing my eyes darkly.  
No response. I crawled up against a tree, the fear rising in me. Footsteps echoed around me, the laughter growing louder and closer, whoever it was it was terrifying.  
Alone. Defenseless. I knew I wanted away from this wretched play. Then he showed up that caused me pain, fear and sorrow. "Boo!" Zinyak.  
I screamed clutching my pillow waking up in my blanket-less bed. I could never go back to bed, I tossed and turned hoping to fall back to sleep. I threw the sheets off of me and trek to the bathroom, stripped myself of clothing and took a long shower.  
"I cannot believe this bullshit" I groaned slapping my hand against the wall, ignoring the numbing sensation on my hands.  
The hot water stinging against my skin as I slid to the shower floor, I shut my eyes breathing in and out deeply. I turned the water off, exit the shower and dried myself off. I slipped on a fitting black jumpsuit, thankfully my stomach wasn't hardly bulging. All I desired was food and water, the cafeteria on my mind. The mass of aliens and humans alike ate at the same tables, stuffing their faces with nutritional supplements and edible food.  
I sat alone with a full plate and a tall glass of cool water. I dived in deeper thoughts as I ate my food silently, ignoring the curious looks from the others.  
Another friend I had was the library, thankfully I had one built on this large mass hunk of steel. I grabbed some books and dived right in them, smiling as I imagined myself in some of the fiction books I picked, until I was done and read some Hamlet.  
The library doors opened up revealing Matt, he may seem stalker, but I think Kinzie is making him come here. "What do you want, you keep bugging me damn it!" I shouted standing up from my seat, placing the book gently on the oak table.  
I marched over to him and held my finger against his chest. "About yest-" I snarled furiously, cutting him off. "About yesterday, isn't it? Well you know what, why should you care. It was a mistake, okay?!"  
He blinked away his shock, "Alright...umm...forget it" he swallowed hardly, turning to leave to library causing a heavy gried in my chest. 'Why the fuck did he act that way...why am I... Why do I do this?' I wondered sadly.  
"What the fuck are you still standing there, come on-" I backed up against a wall as he was pressed against me and his lips on my own. I fought the urge to knock him out, I curved my arm around his neck. He leaned more in the kiss, as did I.  
My chest squeezed tighter around me, I pushed him off of me and ran out of the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.  
I sat down roughly in the chair in the doctor's office, I stared at him blankly. "Doctor, why am I like this?"  
He turned around in his chair watching me, he picked up a data pad and tinkered with it. "Explain to me more what is going one and perhaps I can help you"  
I leaned backwards in the chair, my eyes focused on the ceiling. "Everything around me has been feeling ...weird. I never was like this before until my planet blew up, my ex boyfriend died, and then this new recent one left me...for I have no clue why, "I took a deep steady breath. "And then I found out I'm pregnant, I have been freaking out lately. It's like I'm going crazy, I have been crying, having these nightmares about Zinyak killing everybody and it's just...I don't know what really why.. It's like I want to be happy, but I just can't...Help me, I need to do something.I can't live like this anymore"  
The doctor stared at me concentrated, he stood up and went over to me, "I'm going to check your hormone levels first, and then ..." he stared at the data pad with irritation, "You humans are just... Alright, I know what's wrong, but I need time to have them make these tablets for you to take, it will work like..an anti..depressant?" he stumbled with the word horribly.  
He left the room for a little while, I awoke from my nap as he stood with an bottle with white pills inside. "Take one a day for a week and then see how it goes, okay? This is a little different from the pills on your planet"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Everybody wanted go do something together, the pills I had took had helped me. As the doctor explained to me it was helping to unlock some neural passages that had been damaged, I think serotonin? We went back in time to ride dinosaurs.  
Everybody found the what they wanted to ride, as I picked a Peryodactyl since I loved the feeling of the wind in my face. Shaundi wanted a Carnotaurus, reasons unknown.  
Knizie did like the idea of Triceratops, as for Matt the Apatosaurus and Piece the Allpsaurus and lastly Johnny wanted the step up from the Tyrannosaurus. I did forget the name for that specific dinosaur.  
I pet the head gently, naming him: Alex. I pulled the reign downs to dart from the high elevations that I was at, to get lower than the others, to fly near the river underneath. I loved how the fresh clean water untouched by man.  
"What the fuck, watch out!" Johnny called out, having his pet bite the head off of a lower dinosaur he went across.  
"Whoa, calm down girl" Pierce said softly, stroking his Allosaurus gently. Kinzie rolled her eyes, "Pierce, it's a male"  
"How would I know that?" He retorted, believing that his lovely ride is a female. "It has balls Pierce" I call out, passing him quickly.  
Alex twirled in the air as we swirled feeling the wind fly around us, I caught the eye of Matt. He was smiling up at me, transfixed. My breath caught in my throat, my heart hammering in my chest. Why was I feeling these feelings again, I thought the pills would fix me from feeling this raw emotion.  
I turned another direction shouting, "I'll be back" I heard their warning shouts, a grin formed across my lips. We reached the lower river again, I reached my hand down again feeling the cool water run across my fingertips.  
I loved this world better than the world of the future, even if this world was just as dangerous. We climbed in the sky rapidly turning abruptly when we go really high where Alex was screaming alarmingly, we turned quickly and dove towards my friends. "Let's give them a scare"  
I heard them scream, gunshots flew passed me. Perhaps they had not seen me and something else? I turned my head watching in horror as a bigger bird flew after us. "Oh, fucking shit...shit ,shit! Damn it, where the hell is my laser pistol?!"

An explosion interrupted behind me and blood scattered everywhere, covering my bird and I with gallons of blood.

```````  
We arrived home soaked in blood, I took a long and hot shower feeling the blood rinse from my tan skin. Pale arms wrapped around my slim waist, I jump alarmed turning to face Matt. "Why...why do you care for me?" I whisper, my voice croaking.  
He smiled down at me softly, his eyeliner missing from his eyes, he was plain to me. "Rayne, I understand you...you went through many troubles, but when I thought we liked each other... you had left me cold, it hurt. You ran from me...as I didn't understand these feelings either... With those long nights we laughed together, laying in bed and watching re runs of Night blade, it felt like Heaven..."  
I knew I messed up, but how it was more strange that he still had feelings for me. It was very strange, everything around me caved in. I grabbed the wall frightened, he sat down on the ground with me. "You're having a panic attack, shh shh. It will be okay"  
I leaned my head against his chest with eyes shut, he gently caressed my back. "Matt... I... do you love me?" I choked out, feeling my stomach churn and the bile climbing my throat. I wanted to throw up everything I ate today.  
"I always did love you, Rayne"

My heart hammered against my chest, I opened my eyes trying to push away the blurriness. "I..I have to tell you something Matt...I hope you don't hate me afterwards" I felt the vomit behind my lips, I pushed him aside and hurried over to the toilet.  
I wiped my lips when I finished and turned towards him, he watched me with concern, "I'm pregnant, okay? I am for two months now...well nearly three actually...I umm if you don't...we can get rid of-"  
"NO!" He shouts standing up and pulling me back in the shower, he stares down at me. "Never do that, ever"  
My heart felt like an ice pick entered it. I couldn't believe he was the kind of guy that would want a kid even if we weren't married, but it's not like we need the paper documents of being married or together either, after all love is what matters the most.  
He leaned his forward against mine, I didn't mind he wouldn't kiss me because of I just thew up, I wouldn't either if I was him. I felt the smile form against my lips, inside my chest swelled with the warmest feeling I ever felt. It was strange.  
We dressed after we washed each other with soap and shampoo, as it was a strange thing to really do. Kinzie wanted to retrieve Oleg from the stasis pod, along with Nightblade and a few other friends.  
"Why did you retrieve them, it's like you...thank you" My friends all said in sync, their words made me heart swarm with happiness. "I wanted to, after all that's what...friends are for...after these days ..no, months that I was in solitude, thank you for staying here and not killing me. Umm, I don't know what else to say right now..."  
"You're a big motherfucker, aren't you?" Johnny announced sizing up Oleg and his own size difference.  
I left back to my room for awhile, resting my eyes for a few hours. I awoke once more with Matt's arm draped over my hips keeping me close. As for now I felt comfortable, but in a few hours I will want my own side of the bed. "I love you" he breathes in my ear hotly.  
I smile under the silk blankets, I couldn't stop this feeling that grew in my chest. "And I you, my dearest Matt"  
As for the beginning of my new life, I knew I was that foul mouthed girl that had her troubles, several past misery, and eventually a psychological breakdown. I remembered when my father was a good man, I always will remember him as that before he too snapped. "Even if my little hellion is rebellious, she's still my little girl"  
I missed my parents dearly. I pushed my memories to the back of my head, locking them up with a key and placing that key in a drawer in my mental space.  
I knew I was in love with Matt Miller, if my family did see me today they would be more than surprised. For first I know they would be surprised that I would be dating somebody younger than me.  
Tomorrow would be the day we would find that beautiful tropical island.  
One thing I did have on my mind is what the hell was that nightmare about Zinyak was about? And why did it feel so real? It was a topic for another time, if there would ever be a time.

Everybody wanted go do something together, the pills I had took had helped me. As the doctor explained to me it was helping to unlock some neural passages that had been damaged, I think serotonin? We went back in time to ride dinosaurs.

Everybody found the what they wanted to ride, as I picked a Peryodactyl since I loved the feeling of the wind in my face. Shaundi wanted a Carnotaurus, reasons unknown.

Knizie did like the idea of Triceratops, as for matt the Apatosaurus and Piece the Allpsaurus, and lastly, Johnny wanted the step up from the Tyrannosaurus. I did forget the name for that specific dinosaur.

I pet the head gently, naming him: Alex. I pulled the reign downs to dart from the high elevations that I was at, to get lower than the others, to fly near the river underneath. I loved how the fresh clean water untouched by man.

"What the fuck, watch out!" Johnny called out, having his pet bite the head off of a lower dinosaur he went across.

"Whoa, calm down girl" Pierce said softly, stroking his Allosaurus gently. Kinzie rolled her eyes, "Pierce, it's a male"

"How would I know that?" He retorted, believing that his lovely ride is a female. "It has balls Pierce" I call out, passing him quickly.

Alex twirled in the air as we swirled feeling the wind fly around us, I caught the eye of Matt. He was smiling up at me, transfixed. My breath caught in my throat, my heart hammering in my chest. Why was I feeling these feelings again, I thought the pills would fix me from feeling this raw emotion.

I turned another direction shouting, "I'll be back" I heard their warning shouts, a grin formed across my lips. We reached the lower river again, I reached my hand down again feeling the cool water run across my fingertips.

I loved this world better than the world of the future, even if this world was just as dangerous. We climbed in the sky rapidly turning abruptly when we go really high where Alex was screaming alarmingly, we turned quickly and dove towards my friends. "Let's give them a scare"

I heard them scream, gunshots flew passed me. Perhaps they had not seen me and something else? I turned my head watching in horror as a bigger bird flew after us. "Oh, fucking shit...shit ,shit! Damn it, where the hell is my laser pistol?!"

An explosion erupted behind me and blood scattered everywhere, covering my bird and I with gallons of blood. It was horrendous and reaked.

We arrived home soaked in blood, I took a long and hot shower feeling the blood rinse from my tan skin. Pale arms wrapped around my slim waist, I jump alarmed turning to face Matt. "Why...why do you care for me?" I whisper, my voice croaking.

He smiled down at me softly, his eyeliner missing from his eyes, he was plain to me. "Rayne, I understand you...you went through many troubles, but when I thought we liked each other... you had left me cold, it hurt. You ran from me...as I didn't understand these feelings either... With those long nights we laughed together, laying in bed and watching re runs of Night blade, it felt like Heaven..."

I knew I messed up, but how it was more strange that he still had feelings for me. It was very strange, everything around me caved in. I grabbed the wall frightened, he sat down on the ground with me. "You're having a panic attack, shh shh. It will be okay"

I leaned my head against his chest with eyes shut, he gently caressed my back. "Matt... I... do you love me?" I choked out, feeling my stomach churn and the bile climbing my throat. I wanted to throw up everything I ate today.

"I always did love you, Rayne"

My heart hammered against my chest, I opened my eyes trying to push away the blurriness. "I..I have to tell you something Matt...I hope you don't hate me afterwards" I felt the vomit behind my lips, I pushed him aside and hurried over to the toilet.

I wiped my lips when I finished and turned towards him, he watched me with concern, "I'm pregnant, okay? I am for two months now...well nearly three actually...I umm if you don't...we can get rid of-"

"NO!" He shouts standing up and pulling me back in the shower, he stares down at me. "Never do that, ever"

My heart felt like an ice pick entered it. I couldn't believe he was the kind of guy that would want a kid even if we weren't married, but it's not like we need the paper documents of being married or together either.

He leaned his forward against mine, I didn't mind he wouldn't kiss me because of I just thew up, I wouldn't either if I was him. I felt the smile form against my lips, inside my chest swelled with the warmest feeling I ever felt. It was strange.

We dressed after we washed each other with soap and shampoo, as it was a strange thing to really do. Kinzie wanted to retrieve Oleg from the stasis pod, along with Night blade and a few other friends.

"Why did you retrieve them, it's like you...thank you" My friends all said in sync, their words made me heart swarm with happiness. "I wanted to, after all that's what...friends are for...after these days ..no, months that I was in solitude, thank you for staying here and not killing me. Umm, I don't know what else to say right now..."

"You're a big motherfucker, aren't you?" Johnny announced sizing up Oleg and his own size difference.

I left back to my room for awhile, resting my eyes for a few hours. I awoke once more with Matt's arm draped over my hips keeping me close. As for now I felt comfortable, but in a few hours I will want my own side of the bed. "I love you" he breathes in my ear hotly.

I smile under the silk blankets, I couldn't stop this feeling that grew in my chest. "And I you, my dearest Matt"

As for the beginning of my new life, I knew I was that foul mouthed girl that had her troubles, several past misery, and eventually a psychological breakdown. I remembered when my father was a good man, I always will remember him as that before he too snapped. "Even if my little hellion is rebellious, she's still my little girl"

I missed my parents dearly. I pushed my memories to the back of my head, locking them up with a key and placing that key in a drawer in my mental space.

I knew I was in love with Matt Miller, if my family did see me today they would be more than surprised. For first I know they would be surprised that I would be dating somebody younger than me.

Tomorrow would be the day we would find that beautiful tropical island.

One thing I did have on my mind is what the hell was that nightmare about Zinyak was about? And why did it feel so real? It was a topic for another time, if there would ever be a time.


End file.
